Content may be distributed through a cable system by a cumbersome collection of tapes, modulators, and filters that may be referred to as legacy infrastructure. Generally, this legacy infrastructure poses challenges to the implementation of next-generation services. Typically, the legacy infrastructure maps content analogous to television station signals onto the spectrum of a cable. While content may be delivered through other delivery mechanisms, the legacy infrastructure represents an enormous investment, which makes a system capable of offering next-generation services through this legacy infrastructure desirable.